Professeurs, et alors!
by LittleMiss84
Summary: Après la chute de Voldemort, Harry et Draco ne savent plus quoi faire. Hermione decide de prendre leur avenir en main en les engageant à ... (futur slash et Hermione&Severus) CHAPITRE 7 UPLOAD!
1. Quatre verres et deux signatures

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling.**

**Petite note de l'auteur : Je tiens à préciser que ma fic se situe après la chute de Lord Voldemort. Ron, Harry, Hermione et Draco ont dans la vingtaine. **

**Il y aura un futur slash mais je vous laisse deviner entre qui ce sera et aussi Hermione/Severus.**

**La plus part des termes et noms de personages seront tirés de la version anglaise. J'avoue je suis une grosse flemmarde alors pour ceux qui ne comprènent pas les termes vous pouvez regarder dans le 1er chp de ma fic Les Ecrits Du Sang. **

**Je vous promets que prochainement je vous ferrais un chp avec les correspondances des termes. Mais là, j'ai pas le temps car j'écris 3 fic en même temps.**

**BONNE LECTURE !!!**

***********************************

**PROFESSEURS, ET ALORS !?**

CHAPITRE I : Quatre verres et deux signatures 

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Y en a pas un pour rattrapper l'autre ! s'écria Hermione.

_ 'Mione on prenait juste un petit verre ! réussit à articuler Harry avant de glisser de sa chaise.

_ Allez viens t'asseoir avec nous », proposa Draco qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

Hermione regarda les deux garçons, qui d'ailleurs étaient des hommes maintenant, mais qui se comportaient comme des gamins. Avant de les trouver, elle avait visité au moins une dixaine de pub. Et dire que c'était _lui_ qui avait eu cette idée. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'_il_ ferrait une telle chose. 

« Bon, je m'assois avec vous si vous signez ces petits documents, dit-elle en sortant deux parchemins de son sac.

_ Tout ce que tu veux ma petite 'Mione », dit Draco en lui proposant une chaise, pendant qu'Harry marchait en titubant vers le bar pour commander. Elle le suivit du regard, prête à intervenir s'il se conduisait mal avec le serveur. L'alcool n'avait jamais rendu les gens plus aimable et ce n'était sûrement pas avec Harry que ça allait commencer. Finalement il revient tranquillement vers eux bousculant au passage quelques personnes.

« Le barmaid apporte les verres. C'est plus sûr, moi j'suis pas habitué à ce que la terre bouge comme ça ! dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de sa chaise. Draco pouffa de rire comme un imbécile à la vue de Harry écroulé par terre. Ce dernier se hissa à grande peine sur la chaise et poussa Draco qui tomba à la renverse. Tout deux éclatèrent de rire, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Hermione. Elle bouillonnait de rage face à ce spéctacle désolant. 

« He 'Mione, là t'as encore rien vu !dit fièrement Harry, parce que quand on va devoir sortir du bar en courant… »

Elle le coupa : « Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas d'argent pour payer ?! Draco toujours à la renverse tenta de dire quelque chose mais ce fut étouffé par son rire hystérique. Non en fait je ne veux rien savoir, dit-elle sèchement. Elle mit les parchemins sur la table et tendit une plume à Harry. Il la fixa intensément comme s'il était hypnotisé par elle. Eh Harry réveille toi, lui dit-elle, finalement elle lui donna une gifle.

_Aïe, mais ça fait mal 'Mione, s'écria-t-il.

_ Tu prends la plume et tu signes là, lui dit-elle en lui tendant le parchemin.

_ Bon si ça peut te faire plaisir, hic, ma petite 'Mione, hic. »

Cela fait, elle donna à Draco toujours hilare sur sa chaise renversée l'autre parchemin qu'il signa.

A ce moment là, le serveur arriva avec quatre énormes verres remplis d'un étrange liquide.

Il posa le tout sur la table et s'éloigna rapidement.

« Désolé mais je ne peux pas rester, dit Hermione avant de quitter précipitement le pub avec les parchemins signés.

_ Mais ton verre 'Mione, bah tant pis ça en ferra un de plus pour nous ! marmonna Harry avant d'être repris par son hoquet.

_ Quoi elle est partie ? Moi qui voulait lui raconter une bonne blague ! »

Il se redressa sur sa chaise puis pointa un doigt accusateur sur Harry et dit d'une voix triomphante : « Tu croyais que je n'avais rien vu, mais je sais. Je sais tout ! cria-t-il avec rage. 

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Tu as commandé un verre de plus pour toi ! dit-il avec sérieux le doigt toujours pointé sur Harry 

_ Mais non je n'aurais jamais osé faire une chose pareille. De toute façon tu peux prendre celui de 'Mione.

_ OK ça marche ! Deux verres chacun, alors ! 

_ Et CUL SEC, crièrent-ils ensemble. »

****************************

Pour ceux qui se font du souci pour nos 2 héros, je tiens à vous rassurer, ils font s'arranger dans les prochains chapitres (si vous voulez la suite).

**Laissez vos sentiments s'exprimer et cliquez sur le petit GO à gauche !!!!!!!!!**


	2. Réduis tes désirs et tu augmenteras ta

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling.

Petite note de l'auteur : Tout d'abord un grand merci pour les reviews, c'est très encourageant !

Pour répondre à mangafan au sujet de Lord Voldemort, vous saurez au fur et à mesure des chp comment il s'est fait sigouiller. Alors encore un peu de patience !

Pour Kamori12 : l'étrange liquide est de la bièracrapaudswhisky (je sais vraiment pas où j suis allé chercher ça !!! ), mais si y en a qui ont d'autres idées, mettez les moi dans une reviews, ça pourrait me servir pour la suite. Ca ne signifie pas que Draco et Harry se prendront d'autres cuites, enfin pas beaucoup ! 

Encore merci à Enyo85, Vilya1 (la 1ère revieweuse), ansuku et Louve Darkness pour les petites reviews.

*******************************************************

**PROFESSEURS, ET ALORS !?**

**CHAPITRE II : Réduis tes désirs et tu augmenteras ta santé.**

« Maître, un message est arrivé pour vous et monsieur Potter », dit timidement l'elfe de maison en entrant dans la chambre.

Une voix s'éleva de la pénombre : « Gorky ne parle pas aussi fort. J'ai la tête qui va exploser.

_ Bien Maître, chuchota l'elfe.

_ Aaaaaaaaaaargh

_ Oh, je suis désolé monsieur Potter je ne vous avais pas vu par terre. Je vais ouvrir les rideaux ce sera mieux. »

Avant que les deux _migraineux_ n'aient pu s'y opposer, le soleil innonda la pièce.

Une plainte s'éleva du tas de couvertures sur le lit tandis qu'un homme aux cheveux sombre comme la nuit se roula en boule par terre.

Finalement les couvertures bougèrent et tombèrent du lit. Draco Malfoy se leva avec peine gardant une main sur ses yeux pour échapper aux rayons du soleil. Il sortit de la chambre et au passage donna un coup de pieds dans celui qu'autre fois on appelait le Survivant. 

« Allez Potter, lève toi. Va au moins dormir dans ta chambre », dit-il d'une voix fatiguée. Il n'eut qu'un grognement pour réponse.

Habillé seulement d'un calçon, Draco descendit les larges escaliers du manoir des Malfoy. Petit à petit il se réveilla et put ainsi arrêter de se cogner les pieds contre les meubles !

« Gorky, le message, il est où ? » demanda-t-il. L'elfe apparut et le lui donna. 

« J'ai préparé votre petit-déjeuner ainsi que la potion contre le mal de tête que vous avez à chaque fois que vous sortez vous saouler avec…

_ Merci Gorky », coupa-t-il sèchement alors qu'il se mit à table.

Un bruit de chute lui indiqua qu'Harry s'était levé. Le jeune homme s'avança les pieds traînant toujours vêtu de ses habits de la veille.

« Malfoy, faudrait installer un ascenseur dans ton manoir. Les escaliers, c'est trop dûr le matin, dit-il en s'asseyant.

_ A ton avis pourquoi je t'ai fait préparer une chambre au rez-de-chaussée ?!

_ Ah j'avais oublié. J'ai révé où hier on a transplané chez les voisins.

_ Non t'as pas rêvé. D'ailleurs tu as abîmé leur moquette.

_ Ah… Au moins Gorky n'aura pas de nettoyage à faire aujourd'hui ! »

Deux bols contenant un liquide douteux se matérialisèrent devant eux, accompagnés par un bout de parchemin. Harry le prit et le lut à voix haute : « Réduis tes désirs et tu augmenteras ta santé.

_ Ah j'en ai marre de cet elfe et de ses proverbes », s'écria Draco qui ensuite but d'un trait la mixture. Après quelques instants d'hésitation Harry en fit de même.

Tout en mangeant ses œufs brouillés, Draco décacheta l'enveloppe et sortit le message.

« Alors ça dit quoi ?», demanda Harry entre deux bouchées. Draco avait l'air hébété, la bouche à moitié ouverte, mais il se reprit : « Les professeurs Malfoy et Potter sont attendus au Hogwarts Express sur le quai 9 ¾ à 12h gare de Londres. »

Harry manqua de s'étouffer en apprenant la nouvelle.

« Quoi, les professeurs, c'est une blague !?

_ Je ne crois pas. C'est signé Professeur Hermione Granger, directrice de la maison Ravenclaw, lut Draco.

_ Oh non, ça me coupe l'appétit, dit Harry en repousant son assiette.

_ Allons dans mon bureau contacter Hogwarts, il doit y avoir une explication logique à tout ça », proposa Draco qui interieurement remercia Gorky d'avoir préparé la potion, sinon il n'aurait pas eu les idées claires après la cuite de cette nuit.

D'un coup de baguette ils se changèrent et allèrent dans le bureau qui autrefois appartenait à Lucius Malfoy. 

Draco lança de la poudre dans le feu de cheminée ce qui produisit une sorte de petite d'explosion. L'image d'Hermione apparut dans les flammes, elle n'avait pas l'air très réveillée.

« A voir vos têtes, vous venez de recevoir mon message, dit-elle l'air pressée.

_ En effet, on s'est dit que tu avais une explication logique à tout ça, dit sèchement Draco. 

_ Oui bien sûr, voici ces papiers que vous avez signé hier, dit-elle en agitant deux parchemins.

_ Hier, alors tu es vraiment venue au bar, c'était pas une hallucination, s'écria Harry visiblement perturbé.

_ Je veux voir le directeur, ordonna Draco.

_ Non il n'est pas libre pour l'instant…Il est en rendez-vous, dit-elle avec hésitation. Venez à Hogwarts où sinon vous aurez le Ministère de l'Education au cul ! », ajouta-t-elle avant de couper brusquement la communication.

Tout deux s'assirent sur le bureau en silence complètement absorbés dans leur pensées.

« Bon je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix, il faut y aller. Après tout un petit voyage ne nous ferra pas de mal, on pourra draguer les septième années ! dit Draco avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

_ Gorky avait raison, "Réduis tes désirs et tu augmenteras ta santé".

_ Quoi ? Je ne vois pas le rapport !

_ Mais si ! On n'aurait pas dû boire autant, comme ça on n'aurait rien signé. T'imagine si on devient prof à Hogwarts. On finira comme Snape avec les cheveux gras, le teint terne, sans vie sexuelle.

_ Mais non ne t'inquiète pas. Le système éducatif ne nous aura pas aussi facilement », déclara Draco l'air confiant.

***********************************

N.B n°1 :Le proverbe « Retiens tes désirs et tu augmenteras ta santé » est espagnol. Préparez-vous à en avoir d'autres car je viens de trouver un dictionnaire où il n'y a que ça !!!

**N.B n°2 :Ne vous attendez pas à recevoir la suite aussi rapidement que cette fois-ci, là c'était juste parce que j'avais beaucoup de temps pour écrire et qu'avec toutes vos reviews j'ai pas pu résister à mettre le chp 2. J'essayerais quand même de mettre un chp par semaine, mais ça va être dur car j'ai 2 autres fic sur le feu et en + je reprends les cours (je ne me plains pas, je sais que c'est tard comme rentrée : ) !!!**

**Bah sinon, j'espère que ça vous a plu, reviews please pour que je sache si je dois continuer ou pas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Boubouille tout le monde !!!!!!!!!!   ^.^**


	3. Costar' et berceuse

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K. Rowling.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Enyo85 :**** patience tu auras les réponses à tes questions bientôt. Pour ce qui est de ta petite déduction à propos de Gryffindor et Serdaigle je n'ai que 2 mots à dire : Mais euh !!!**

**Vilya1 :**** Ne boude pas ! Et j'suis contente de savoir que les ordi de ta fac servent à quelque chose !!!**

**Shenna :**** Re mais euh !!! T'es trop forte !**

**Mangafana :**** Si Draco et Harry s'entendent bien c'est parce qu'ils ont pas mal de points communs, mais je développerai + tard les raisons de leur amitié ! Bah ouai j peux pas tout vous expliquer comme ça. J'avoue aussi j'aime bien titiller les lecteurs avec des petits mystères comme dans ce chp.**

**Zaika :**** Bon si on m'ordonne comme ça de continuer, alors je continue !Merci bcp !!!**

**NAnA :**** j te rassure ils ne seront pas tout le tps comme ça !**

**Link9 :**** Aaaaaaaaah ça fait mal !!!!!!!!!! Mais bon t'auras quand même la suite Léo !**

**Encore un grand MERCIIIIIIIIIIIII pour vos reviews !!!**

**Je vous préviens, je pense que ce chp ne sera pas aussi amusant que les précédents car je développe un peu la psycologie des perso. Juste un peu !**

**Encore un truc avant de vous laissez commencez le chp, « crack » c'est le bruit quand ils transplanent. Je vous le précise parce que j'ai lu HP en anglais et que peut-être c'est pas pareil en VF.**

**BONNE LECTURE !!!**

**************************************************

**PROFESSEURS, ET ALORS !?**

****

****

**CHAPITRE III : Costar' et berceuse**

« Eh t'as bientôt fini ? Je te signale que le train part dans dix minutes, cria Harry, qui attendait depuis une demi-heure devant la porte de la chambre de Draco.

_ Ca va, y a pas le feu ! répondit-il en l'ouvrant finalement. De tout façon on va à la gare en transplanant.

_ Malfoy qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda Harry visiblement étonné.

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Tu as mis un costard pour prendre le Hogwarts Express ! C'est pas Halloween aujourd'hui ! dit-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire.

_ Eh Potter, on rigole pas quand je porte du Armani, rétorqua-t-il avec sérieux.

_ Comme tu veux, finit-il pas réussir à articuler entre ses rires.

_ Bon on y va. Au cas où on ne transplane pas au même endroit on se retrouve sous la grande horloge avant les quais.

_ OK chef », dit Harry d'un air moqueur.

_Crack…Crack_  plouf

Draco : « Merde »

_Crack…Crack_ Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Harry : « Dé… désolé Madame »

A 11h55, Draco et Harry se rerouvèrent comme prévu sous l'horloge de la grande gare de Londres. Ce dernier se frottait la joue gauche, qui était écarlate.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda Draco.

_ J'ai transplané dans les toilettes pour ne pas être remarqué, mais en fait je suis arrivé dans celles des dames. Je me suis pris une de ses gifles ! Et toi, pourquoi ton pantalon est trempé ?

_ J'ai eu la même idée que toi seulement j'ai attérri chez les hommes mais…, visiblement gêné Draco ne continua pas.

_ Mais quoi ? insista Harry.

_ J'ai attérri les pieds dans la cuvette des chiottes », marmonna-t-il à voix basse.

S'ensuivi une crise de fou rire pour Harry, alors que son compagnon au costume Armani se mit à faire "le regard qui tue". (Bilan : 3 morts dont 1 carbonisé sur place !!!) 

Heureusement cela ne les retarda pas et ils attrapèrent l'Hogwarts Express juste à temps. Ils se posèrent dans le premier compartiment qu'ils virent. Harry s'alongea de tout son long sur les sièges et Draco s'assit près de la fenêtre (pour compter les moutons non j déconne !!!).

« Enfin je vais pouvoir dormir. La potion pour lendemains difficiles n'agit pas efficacement sur moi. Comme par hasard ! Je crois que ton elfe ne m'aime pas beaucoup, dit Harry alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

_ Je crois surtout qu'il n'aime pas nettoyer la moquette après ton passage », répondit Draco l'air ailleurs. 

Il n'avait pas imaginé à quel point prendre ce train le rendrait nostalgique. Le paysage défilait sous ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point la Grande Bretagne était belle. Et dire que pendant sept ans, il avait vu ces collines, ces près   « _Fais dodo cola mon petit frère, fais dodo t'auras du , _se mit à chanter Harry jusqu'à ce que Draco l'interrompt.

_ T'as pêté un cable ou quoi ?

_ Mais non, c'est lui qui veut pas dormir sans avoir eu sa berceuse, expliqua-t-il en montrant du doigt la poche de sa chemise.

_ C'est pas vrai ! Tu l'as apporté ! s'écria Draco.

_ Bah oui, j'allais pas le laisser avec Gorky. Il n'aurait pas su s'en occuper.

_ Mais tu n'as pas besoin de lui chanter une berceuse. Ce n'est qu'un… Eh puis non, fais ce que tu veux, de tout façon ça m'est égal, finit-il par dire puis il repartit dans ses pensées.

Et dire que pendant sept ans, il avait vu ces collines « _fais dodo t'auras du lolo... »_ ces vaches, euh non !!! … vu ces collines, ces  « _Papa est en haut et fais des…»   _cesmoutons, Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah non !!!! « Merde on s'entend même plus penser ! cria Draco. Je me casse. »

Il sortit du compartiment et claqua violement la porte alors qu'Harry continuait de chanter sa berceuse : « _gâteaux, Maman est en bas et fais du chocolat, fais dodo cola mon petit frère… »_

Draco s'éloigna le plus possible du compartiment d'Harry pour ne plus entendre sa chanson.

Il ne croisa personne. 

Heureusement d'ailleurs ! Un Malfoy, en costume Armani trempé par l'eau des toilettes et arcellé jusque dans ses pensées par une berceuse, a la baguette facile ( NDA : dur vie ce Draco !). Un regard de travers et aussitôt le malheureux se serait retrouvé transformé en tapir à pois roses. ( NDA :Eh oui c'est comme ça un Malfoy énêrvé, j'y suis pour rien moi!!!) 

La plus part des sièges étaient libres. Bien que la rentrée soit passée depuis plusieurs semaines, l'Hogwarts Express effectuait encore des allés-retours puisqu'il menait aussi au Prés-au-Lard, un village sorcier traditionnel. Malgré cela le train semblait bien vide.

Il s'installa seul dans un compartiment.

La nostalgie l'envahissait. Chaque année ce train avait été le terrain de ses affrontements avec Harry. C'en était presque devenu un rituel que de l'agresser, se moquer de ses amis lors de la rentrée. 

Mais c'était du passé. Son attitude avait beaucoup changé depuis, ses fréquentations aussi.

Ce qui lui paraissait le plus étrange et en même temps le plus ironique dans sa vie, c'était le fait que son changement de "camps" soit dû à son père. 

Lucius Malfoy n'aurait, de son vivant, jamais pu imaginer que son fils se rangerait du côté des "gentils" à cause de lui, pensa Draco avec un pincement au cœur. La mort de son père avait été un grand choc. 

En ce temps là, il ne vivait que pour lui. Il ne voyait son existence qu'à travers les yeux de son paternel. Alors être un Death Eater sans son père à ses côtés n'avait plus eu de sens pour lui. C'est à partir de ce moment là qu'il avait commencé à voir les faiblesses de Voldemort, l'absurdité de son projet. C'était comme si pour la première fois il voyait, le voile était tombé.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Une autre personne se trouvait à l'origine de son changement. Cependant il ne tenait pas trop à y réflechir. Il ne savait pas où cela pourrait le mener.

Soudain une forte secousse le ramena à la réalité, le faisant pratiquement décoller de son siège. Une valise lui tomba dessus et s'ouvrit. Il eut à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits, qu'une femme surgissant de nulle part pointa sa baguette sur lui.

***************************************************************

**Une petite review si c'est possible, pour avoir votre avis et savoir si la suite ça vous interesse !!!**

**GROS BISOUS, PORTEZ-VOUS BIEN !!!!!!**


	4. Pétrification

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K. Rowling.**

**Petite note de l'auteur : Je tiens d'avance à m'excuser auprès des fans de Draco Malfoy, vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant ce chapitre !**

**GRAND merci à Enyo85, Caroline Black, Vilya1 et Link9 pour les reviews.**

**BONNE LECTURE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

*****************************************************

**CHAPITRE IV : Pétrification**

Harry se réveilla brusquement, allongé par terre. Soudain il entendit un cri de femme. Il se précipita hors du compartiment la baguette à la main.

Il trouva finalement l'auteur du cri dans le dernier wagon. C'était une jeune femme. Elle se tenait debout tout tremblante la baguette pointé sur… Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux.

Il rajusta ses lunettes, se pinça pour être sûr de ne pas rêver.

Mais il était bien éveillé et c'était bien Draco Malfoy qui se tenait sur le siège immobilisé avec une valise ouverte sur lui, emplie de dessous féminins.

Apparemment elle l'avait pétrifié avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Un string rouge tronnait toujours sur sa tête blonde. Une quantité incalculable de culottes, porte jartelles était sur lui. Harry en était estomaqué. Il n'arrivait même pas à rire tellement la situation de Draco lui paraissait ridicule. Jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait pu imaginer Draco dans une telle position.

« Vous… vous avez vu, il allait me voler mes affaires. Heureusement je suis arrivée à temps, dit-elle visiblement encore sous le choque avec ses cheveux noirs dans tous les sens.

_ Asseyez-vous », dit Harry lui montrant le siège juste en face de Draco toujours pétrifié. 

Il prit une grande inspiration et mit en pratique la plus grande idée qu'il ait eu depuis longtemps : « Je n'ose imaginer ce qui aurait pu arriver si vous n'étiez pas intervenue à temps.

_ Comment ça, vous le connaissez ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Oui, cet homme est très recherché, commença-t-il avec sérieux. Il se prénomme Draco Malfoy. C'est un dangereux fétichiste des sous-vêtements féminins », intérieurement Harry exultait à l'idée de faire passer Draco pour un dangereux criminel aux yeux d'une jeune sorcière.

Il reprit de plus belle : « Après les avoir voler, il les mange. Il a à son actif plus d'un trentaine de victimes, toutes des femmes. En plus vous déteniez ce qu'il aime le plus, il s'arrêta. La sorcière le regarda de ses grands yeux l'air ébahie.

_ Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

_ Le string rouge, répondit-il d'un air triomphant. Vous voyez, dit-il en le désignant du doigt, il avait déjà commencé son rituel en le posant sur ses cheveux. 

_ Et vous voulez dire qu'après il le mange, Harry hocha la tête, mais c'est affreux ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Elle regarda Draco d'un air de dégoût.

« Pourriez-vous demander au personnel du train ce qui à causé ce brutal arrêt, pendant ce temps je garde le criminel », lui demanda-t-il. Il voulait qu'elle parte le temps qu'il puisse reprendre son sérieux car il était au bord de la crise de rire.

Elle accepta volontiers ne souhaîtant pas rester plus longtemps près du dangereux criminel fétichiste des sous-vêtements.

Harry s'assit tranquillement observant Draco toujours pétrifié avec les sous-vêtements. Il était étonné que cette femme l'ait cru, il commençait à se demander s'il ne s'était pas trompé de carrière. S'il n'aurait pas dû faire du théâtre au lieu de devenir Auror. Il se serait bien vu en haut de l'affiche à Broadway…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'imaginer toute la gloire que cela lui aurait rapporté car elle revint : « On m'a dit que c'était une baignoire et deux canards en plastique sur la voie qui sont à l'origine de la perturbation », déclara-t-elle comme si c'était normal.

Harry ne sut où il trouva la ressource suffisante pour ne pas lui rire au nez.

« Bien, je vous remercie pour votre coopération, le Ministère n'oubliera pas votre courage » déclara-t-il.

Il entreprit de dégager Draco du compartement en prononçant « Mobilicorpus ». Il ne voulait pas qu'il revienne à lui en présence de la sorcière sinon il aurait tout découvert. Harry n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il lui aurait fait subir pour l'avoir fait passer pour un dangereux fétichiste.

Le corps lévitant de s'engagea dans le couloir du train avec tous les sous-vêtements sous les ordres d'Harry.

La jeune sorcière le regardait avec appréhension. Harry la trouvait plutôt mignionne. Une idée  lui traversa l'esprit : « A quelle adresse devrai-je envoyer vos _affaires _? demanda-t-il toujours dans son rôle de chasseur de fétichiste.

_ Vous pouvez les adresser à l'école de magie et de sorcellerie Hogwarts, je suis la nouvelle assistante du professeur de potion, Melle Naïda », répondit-elle.

Harry resta muet alors qu'un grand boom se fit entendre à cause de la chute du corps de Draco.

***************************************

**Allez une petite review en appuyant sur GO !!!**

**BIZ !BIZ !**


	5. Retour à Hogwarts

-

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K Rowling.**

**Encore 100000000000000000000000000000000 excuses pour avoir été aussi longue à envoyer la suite.**

**Un grand merci à Lulu-Cyfair**

**                                  Enyo85**

**                                  Vilya1**

**                                  Kalysha**

**                                  Caroline Black**

**                                   Saral**

**                                   Rouge**

**                                   Cachou**

**                                    Lizzie**

**                                    Eclair Ail**

**                                    Petite elfe**

**Je dois bien vous l'avouer : Je vous aime !**

**BONNE LECTURE !!!!!!!!!!**

*************************************************************

**PROFESSEURS, ET ALORS !**

**CHAPITRE V : Retour à Hogwarts**

C'est avec un mal de tête, équivalant à celui qu'il avait eu la fois où Pansy Parkinson lui avait raconté le traumatisme qu'elle avait subi, lorsqu'elle avait surpris son père jouant à « l'elfe de maison » avec sa mère, que Draco s'éveilla.

Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait assis sur un banc. Il faisait froid, il n'y avait personne sur le quai à part Harry qui s'avança vers lui. Il avait d'ailleurs une drôle de démarche, comme si quelque chose le gênait et puis il n'arrêtait pas de se toucher l'épaule.

Il se leva péniblement, tous ses membres étaient engourdis comme s'il était resté des heures sans bouger dans cette position !

« Tu te réveilles enfin ! J'ai bien cru devoir appeler les sept nains en renfort ! s'exclama Harry.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Draco, ignorant la reflexion de son ami.

_ Tu étais tellement endormi que je n'ai pas réussi à te réveiller lorsque nous sommes arrivé à la gare, alors j'ai… » Une chouette surgisant de nulle part se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry. Ce dernier détacha le message accroché à sa patte et le lut à voix haute : « Permis de transplaner à l'école Hogwarts actif dans exactement une minute. » Le décompte commença sur le parchemin.

Harry et Draco se regardèrent l'air perplexe. Jamais ils n'avait été autorisés à transplaner dans l'école. C'était une première pour tous les deux. Nombreux avaient été ceux qui avaient tenté de briser les sortilèges de protection posés par Albus Dumbeldore.

Alors que le décompte en était à 30 secondes, Draco sortit sa baguette et rapidement transforma ses vêtements en habits de sorciers noirs, bordés du même vert que les Slytherin.

En un instant le décort autour d'eux changea. Il n'y avait plus le chemin de fer, ni les arbres mais à la place un large couloir dalé de pierres avec au bout une statut en or représentant un griffon.

Silencieusement ils s'avançèrent jusqu'à l'entrée du bureau appartenant jadis au grand sorcier Albus Dumbeldore.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil amusé à Draco : « A ton avis quel est son mot de passe ? A mort les gryffindors ?

_ Non plutôt Elsève pour cheveux gras ! proposa Draco.

_ Je suis le maître du monde ! essaya Harry.

_ Les élèves sont des créatures de l'enfer !

_ Potter-crétin », prononça une voix puis la statut bougea découvrant un escalier en colimaçon.

Harry et Draco sursautèrent. Mais ils furent rassuré lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que c'était Hermione.Elle se tenait derrière eux, les cheveux attachés en un chignon, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors vous êtes enfin arrivés ! Eh bien qu'est-ce qu'il y a, vous ne dites rien ?

_ Mon Dieu Hermione tu ressembles à McGonagall, mais c'est affreux, s'exclama Harry les yeux équarquillés.

_ Arrête, tu vas la vêxer, dit Draco qui s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour lui dire bonjour. Alors comment va notre directrice en chef ?

_ Ca irait mieux Draco si tu enlevais tes mains de mes fesses ! 

_ Excuse moi c'est l'habitude ! dit-il en mettant fin à leur étreinte amicale.

_ L'habitude, s'exclama Harry. Moi je n'y ai jamais eu droit !

_ Fait pas l'idiot Potter. Le jour où tu auras une paire de seins et de belles fesses on en reparlera.

_ Excusez moi, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais le directeur nous attend », intervient Hermione qui sentait que la discussion allait mal tourner.

Draco monta le premier l'escalier en colimaçon suivit par Harry, qui marchait toujours bizarrement, puis Hermione : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu te trémousses comme la fois où tu avais perdu ton pari avec Ron et que tu avais dû porter un string pour le bal… »lui chuchotta-t-elle pour que Draco n'entende pas mais elle ne put continuer car déjà la porte du bureau s'ouvrait.

Silencieusement, les trois amis entrèrent. Rien n'avait changé. Les portraits des directeurs précédent étaient toujours accrochés aux murs, la grande bibliothèque ainsi que le large bureau envahi de parchemins n'avaient pas bougés. Il y avait juste un large fauteuil en cuire à la place de l'ancienne chaise miteuse de Dumbeldore. Le fauteuil fit une rotation sur lui même découvrant son possesseur : Severus Snape.

Harry et Draco poussèrent tous les deux un cri, mélange de surprise et d'horreur à l'apparition complètement ratée du nouveau directeur.

« C'est bon les fillettes on se calme, dit-il. Je sais que ma première apparition dans cette fic a foiré d'ailleurs si l'auteur pouvait la refaire ça m'arrangerai et si pour une fois je pouvais ne pas avoir les cheveux gras ce serait bien aussi mais c'est pas la peine de hurler comme ça.

_ On n'y peut rien, c'est l'auteur qui ne sait pas comment finir ce chapitre, répliqua Harry.

_ C'est vrai en plus elle m'a humiliée dans le Hogwarts Express et je suis censé ne même pas le savoir. Comme si c'était possible que je ne me soit pas rendu compte que j'ai été pétrifié avec des sous-vêtements féminins !

_ Je sais ces auteurs de pacotille sont tous plus tarés les uns que les autres ! constata Snape avec tristesse.

_ Je vous conseille d'arrêter ça tout de suite sinon elle va vous habiller en tutu rose et vous obliger à danser le Lac des Cygnes dans la Grande Salle ! »s'écria Hermione.

C'est alors qu'une voix caverneuse surgisant de nulle part dit : « Très bonne idée ma petite Hermione, allez hop tutu pour tout le monde ! »

******************************************************

**Je sais, c'est pire que tout !**

**UNE PETITE REVIEW PLEASE !!!!!!**

*****

***ET SURTOUT PASSEZ TOUS DE BONNES FETES !**

*****


	6. La réunion de la mort qui tue!

*** * * * * * * * * ***

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K. Rowling.**

**Petite note de l'auteur :**** Comme vous avez pu le constater, le syndrôme de la page blanche c'est fini, à plu (il était tps !!!).**

**Hélas j'ai du mal à finir mes chp ! Faut dire que je ne ménage pas la creation de l'immense J.K Rowling, **

**Petit rappel :****    Slytherin= Serpentard **

**                            Ravenclaw= Serdaigle**

**Bah sinon, j'envoie une enclume d'ondes positives à mes chères revieweuses et aux lecteurs, qui comme moi, ont un ordi qui a du mal à envoyer des reviews !!!**

Réponses aux reviews chéries, adorées que j'aime à la foliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie :

***kamy : merci beaucoup d'excuser le fin du chp5, moi non plus je ne le trouve pas génial ! Bah sinon pour le slash Harry/Draco ça devrait arriver. Mais je veux faire ça bien, histoire que ça soit pas Draco qui glisse sur une savonette alors qu'Harry comme par hasard se trouve sur sa trajectoire !!!**

***Enyo89 : J'suis super contente que tu m'envoie tjrs des reviews ! En ce qui concerne Harry et les sous-vêtements tu n'as encore rien vu ! **

***Gaiyle : Pour le slash tu as tappé dans le mille. Mais ce sera pas pour maintenant. Et pour l'histoire du sort de séchage, au début je pensais te répondre en disant que le costume devait être lavé à 30degrés et que le sort abimerait sûrement la fibre….Mais en fait j 'y ai carrément pas pensé en écrivant ce chp ! Je sais, là j'ai pas l'air très fine !!! ^ ^**

***Saral : Immense merci, j suis contente que ce chp te plaise et que tu suives tjrs ma fic ! Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur !**

***Gaia666 :  666…hum,hum ! Bah il suffisait de demander et voilà un nouveau chp ! Merci bcp pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice !**

*** * * * * * * * * * ***

**PROFESSEURS, ET ALORS !**

****

**CHAPITRE VI : La réunion de la mort qui tue !**

Après avoir rendu la raison à l'auteur, Snape, Harry et Draco purent enfin se débarrasser de leur tutu rose, pendant qu'Hermione préparait du thé.

Snape s'assit sur son fauteuil rotatif en cuire noir avec accoudoires en poiles de phoques, Draco se recoiffa méthodiquement et Harry se frotta le dos conte le mur (comme Balou dans le livre de la jungle sauf que lui c'était contre un palmmier !).

Hermione revint avec quatres tasses et ils s'installèrent à leur tour.

Draco écarta les parchemins entassés sur le bureau pour qu'elle puisse les poser : « Mais pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas les elfes de maison le préparer ? lui demanda-t-il.

_ Ils ont déjà assez de travail comme ça. Ce sont des humains, ils ne peuvent pas être partout à la fois. Sais-tu que 2/3 des elfes vivent sous le seuil de pauvreté et que…

_ Oh non, elle va pas remettre ça, soupira Snape.

_ Une aspirine, vite une aspirine s'écria Harry alors qu'elle entammait le chapitre sur les droits des elfes.

_ C'est bon ! Pas de panique, je vais l'arrêter ! » dit Snape, qui sortit sa baguette et lui lança un stupéfix.

Hermione se figea.

« Mais ça va pas ! s'écria Draco. Elle est pas calmé mais pétriffiée. C'est un peu trop radical comme solution, non ?

_ Reconnais quand même que c'est mieux ainsi », intervint Harry.

Après 45 secondes et 12 millièmes de secondes d' "intense" réflexion, Draco reprit : « Bon, après tout c'est vrai. Je disais ça juste pour avoir l'air gentil, et pas reproduire le cliché du "vilain" Slytherin.

_ Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour nous pourrions être d'accord sur un point, Potter, s'exclama Snape avec son air sombre habituel.

_ Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel ! essaya Harry pour se rattrapper.

_ Arrête, même moi je t'ai entendu défendre son action, commença Draco.

_ Même pas vrai !

_ Menteur, répliqua Draco.

_ Potter, Malfoy, tenta Snape.

_ Toi on t'a rien demandé ! coupa Harry.

_ Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Snape vous avez vraiment le même profil que Dumbeldore : pervers frustré et fouille merde !

_ Je t'interdis de parler d'Albus ainsi, cria Harry.

_ Tu me parle sur un autre ton Potboy !

_ Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi, sale blondasse !

_ Suppôt de Dumbeldore !

_ Bah, je préfère ça à être un suppôt de Voldemort comme lui, dit-il en pointant le nouveau directeur du doigt.

_ Mais euh », laissa Snape échapper de ses lèvres, impuissant face aux 2 sorciers, qui avaient le cerveau qui se mettait à rétrécir plus vite que celui de leurs ombres !

Snape, n'en pouvant plus alors qu'Harry et Draco redoublaient de débilité, se mit à secouer Hermione pour qu'elle revienne à elle. Hélas il la fit tomber de sa chaise et elle se brisa en mille morceaux.

Harry et Draco s'écrièrent d'une même voix ( attention synchronisation ) : « Aaaaaaaaaaaah, il a cassé Hermione ! »

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Suspense ! Vont-ils réussir à sauver Hermione ? Snape, est-il vraiment un pervers frustré ? Pourquoi Harry se frotte t-il le dos ainsi, que cache-t-il, un sombre secret ou bien…

Vous le saurez peut-être dans le prochain chapitre ( en fait je sais pas, j l'ai pas encore écrit !!!).

**Bah c'est fini pour ce chp, OK il est court, j suis désolée,j'espère quand même que ça vous a plu.**

**D'ailleurs pour ceux qui n'ont pas aimé, n'hésiter pas à m'envoyer une review pour me dire ce qui ne va pas, parce que pour le chp précédent j'ai eu – de reviews que d'habitude alors je voudrais savoir ce qui cloche dans les derniers chp (à moins que ce soit dû aux vacances !)**

**GROS BISOUS, BONNE ANNEE ET ENCORE MERCI POUR LES COMMENTAIRES !!!**

*

*


	7. Quelle horreur!

*******

**Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi tout est à JKR.**

**Réponses aux reviews à la fin du chp.**

**Je tiens à vous dire que je suis consciente que ce chp est un gros délire et que vous pouvez vous posez des questions sur ma santé mentale !**

**Grand merci à Gaiyle pour la formule et merci pour les reviews !**

*****************************************************************

**PROFESSEURS, ET ALORS ?!**

****

**Chapitre 7 :**** Quelle horreur !**

Severus, Harry et Draco avaient finalement réussi à identifier les morceaux d'Hermione. Ils avaient constitués des petits tas de débris : l'un avec la tête, un autre les bras etc…

Draco s'assit sur le bureau en poussant un soupir : « Ca y est ! On y est enfin arrivé. Franchement la prochaine fois que vous tenez à tailler en pièce un Gryffondor ne m'appelez pas pour recoller les morceaux ! dit-il en s'adressant à Severus.

_ Hé mais c'est pas fini ! s'exclama Harry. Maintenant il faut fixer les bouts pour ensuite lancer l'enervatum.

_ Etant donné que Mr Malfoy et moi-même ne connaissant pas intimmement Miss Granger, il faudrait mieux que vous vous en occupiez. Je suis sûr que vous serez plus apte que nous pour reconstituer son corps.

_ Il a raison ! Et pendant ce temps je reglerai cette histoire de contrat », ajouta Draco.

Sans qu'Harry n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, les deux Slytherins se glissèrent hors du bureau, le laissant reconstituer seul Hermione : « Pourquoi est-ce que je me fais toujours avoir ? soupira Harry.

_ Parce que tu es un Gryffindor ! lança le portrait de Salazar Slytherin.

_ En plus je ne l'a connais pas "intimmement" comme le suppose ce cher directeur.

_ Ca aussi c'est parce que tu es un Gryffindor ! intervint Salazar.

_ Avec tout le respect que je vous dois : TA GUEULE ! » cria Harry, Salazar sursauta et partit en pleurant rejoindre le tableau de Godric Gryffindor.

***

« Ah ces Gryffindor ! s'exclama Draco.

_ Ils ne sont pas assez evil pour nous ! ajouta Severus qui lui emboitta le pas dans le long couloir menant aux salles de classe.

_ Mais revenons en à ce qui m'amène ici.

_ Oui biensur ! Tout d'abord il faut que vous sachiez que cette idée ne vient pas de moi, mais de Miss Granger.

_ Je m'en doutais. Cela ne vous ressemblait pas de nous faire signer un contrat alors que nous étions ivre.

_ C'est vrai. Moi je vous aurais simplement torturer, donné comme objet sexuel à Mme Sprout, jusqu'à ce que vous signiez ces fichus papiers » , dit-il avec sérieux. Draco déglutit difficilement et quand il réussit à reprendre sa réspiration il remercia interieurement Hermione de s'être chargée d'eux //_ Il faudra que je pense à lui offrir une de mes photo dédicacée !//_

Draco reprit tout son aplomb et de sa voix la plus sexy dit : « Y aurait-il un moyen de vous faire oublier l'existance de ces papiers…directeur ? »

Snape sourcilla : « Non mais ! Ce n'est pas en me faisant des avances que vous arriverez à quoi que ce soit ! répliqua-t-il.

_ Quelles avances ? » demanda Draco l'air innocent, on aurait presque pu voir des ailes lui pousser dans le dos et une oréole sur sa petite tête SEXY blonde !!!

Confus Snape se mit à  "légerement" rougir comme la fois où le profeseur Sprout l'avait pris en train de communier avec la nature dans la serre un soir d'été.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaah vous pensiez que…Quelle horreur !!!! …Je crois que je vais vomir… » Draco réussit à prendre sur lui même et à articuler « De la part du directeur d'une école en plus. Mais vous n'avez pas honte ?! » dit-il avant de tomber dans les pommes et de se cogner la tête contre la cuvette des chiottes qu'avait installé le fantôme Peeves dans le couloir.

Snape se pencha sur Draco endormi dans un cerceuil de verre. Les sept nains étaient aussi présents.

« Allé roule lui une pelle qu'on en finisse ! cria Atchoum avant de..atchoumer.

_ Ouai ça fait 6ans qu'on se fait chier à attendre qu'un crétin veuille bien lui baver dessus, ajouta Grognon.

_ Le bisous le bisous, le bisous », crièrent ils tous en cœur.

Snape commença à transpirer sous la pression que mettait les sept nains. Il savait qu'ils avaient une salle réputation. Ce n'était pas un mysthère qu'ils faisaient en fait la tournée des boîtes de streap teese lorsque Blanche-Neige croqua dans la pomme de la méchante reine. D'ailleurs dans le monde de la magie on savait tous ce que voulait en fait signifiez "croquer dans la pomme". Il n'y avait que les Moldus pour ne rien piger à ça et en faire un conte, puis un dessin animé. Avec ça les sept nains avaient pris la grosse tête ! Il faut dire qu'aller dans les soirées de Elton John, Madonna, faire les danseurs pour Lou Bega dans Mambo n°5  n'avaient pas un très bon effet sur les personnes de petite taille. Passe-Partout était aussi "pass" par là et maintenant on voit ce que ça donne….

Snape se resssaisit et se pencha délicatement au-dessus de la belle princesse. Alors que leurs lèvres allaient entrer en contact (Impact dans 2 secondes), Prof intervint : « Hep ! Minute, c'est un mec c'est pas Blanche-Fesse!

_ Eh merde ! On s'est encore planté d'histoire ! s'exclama Grincheux.

_ Avant c'était Beverly Hills, après on est tombé sur Star Trek, et maintenant on est là, d'ailleurs c'est quoi ici ? demanda Simplet.

_ Harry Potter et compagnie, informa Snape.

_ Ah ouai ! C'est pas l'histoire où y a un gars qui à les cheveux aussi gras que les beignets de Maït ? dit Simplet.

_ Allé fini les bavardage. On y va les gars », cria Prof.

Il se mirent à la queue leuleu et partirent dans le couloir. Au loin on pouvait les entendre chanter : « Blanche Neige tu nous délaisses ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on a pas vu tes fesses ! Allez Blanche Neige montre nous ton cul ! »

Snape était tétanisé par l'effroyable rencontre. Soudain il s'évanouit se cognant aussi la tête sur la cuvette des chiottes.

*******************************

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Link9 :**** merci bcp de tes encouragements. Je crois que ce chp est plus délirant que les autres alors j'espère qu'il t'a plus. Bisous**

**Gaiyle :**** encore merci pour l'enervatum et j'ai pensé à faire le chp plus long ce qui veut dire plus de connerie à absorber. J'espère que tu as tenu le choc !!!**

**Iani :**** Comme tu aimes le n'importe quoi, je pense que tu as été largement servie cette fois ! Merci pour la review,ça me fait super plaisir !**

**Shenna :**** Oh boude pas !! Je m'accroche à ta jambe en implorant ton pardon,je vais essayer de faire mieux ! Snif !**

**Gaia666 :**** Contente que baloo/Harry te plaise ! Alors 666 c'est bien 666…HUM HUM !!!! Bisous diabolique alors !**

**Saral : **** merci pour ta petite review ça me fait toujours super plaisir ! J'espère que ce chp t'a fait marr ! Bisous**

**Kamy : **** j suis vraiment sorry que tu sois déçu par la suite, j'essaye de me rattraper ! Et merci pour ta franchise !**

**PETITES ET GROSSES REVIEWS SONT ACCEPTEES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
